This invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly to thread cutting systems for lockstitch sewing machines. The invention is especially suited for electronically controlled lockstitch pattern tacking sewing machines.
Pattern tacking sewing machines are well known in which a thread cutting system employs a cutting cam and a cam follower mechanically connected to a cutting knife mechanism to cut the thread at the end of a sewing cycle, i.e., after a given pattern has been completed by the machine. Such machines have several disadvantages, including difficulty of adjustment for different jobs, which have not been fully overcome.